sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise Lost
"Paradise Lost" is the twelfth episode of Season Two of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by M. Raven Metzner and directed by Russell Fine. It is the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall, and debuted on January 5, 2015. Synopsis Reeling from the events of their standoff with Moloch, Ichabod and Abbie encounter an angel, Orion, that they believe can help them. Meanwhile, Katrina searches for the humanity in Abraham.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20141216fox02/ Recap It's two months after Henry destroyed Morloch, and Ichabod and Abbie begin to wonder if their role has been completed. While investigating blighted crops, they encounter an angel named Orion (Max Brown) who they learn had spent 200 years in Purgatory after being captured in battle with the Horseman of Death. Believing him to be the answer to their problems, Abbie decides to take him to where Abraham is being held. However, Katrina reveals to the group that she wishes to separate him from the Horseman and make him human again. Believing Abraham's life to be in danger, Katrina tells Abraham of her plan and frees him. With the help of Hawley, Abbie and Orion locate Abraham and Abbie learns that he had been around during times of catastrophe in human history, and of his plan to take the Horseman of Deaths power. During the battle, Orion incapacitates Abraham and attempts to steal his power, Ichabod uses the horseman's axe to break his weapon and hands back the axe to Abraham. Believing that Ichabod and Abbie have sided with Abraham, Orion escapes. After the battle, Abraham is stopped by Katrina from attacking Ichabod and agrees to her decision to try to make him human again. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *John Noble as Jeremy Crane (credit only) Guest Starring *Matt Barr as Nick Hawley *Max Brown as Orion *Neil Jackson as Abraham Van Brunt Co-Starring *Josh Carter as Bartender *Tyler Chase as Teenage Clerk *Allie McCulloch as Farmer *Jeremy Owens as Headless Horseman Trivia Title * In Fox Japan's website, "Paradise Lost" was incorrectly written as "What Lies Beneath." ** The episode is given the Japanese title of An Angel has Descended (舞い降りた天使 Mai Orita Tenshi) and it moreover refers to Orion. ** The US Title "Paradise Lost" is reference to a poem written by 17th century poet John Milton which tells about the events in the book of Genesis regarding both the Fall of Man and of Satan. Cultural References * Do not be confused when comparing Orion to the character in Greek mythology. The fallen angel has no relation to the legend who had the constellation named after him. Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 212Promo1.jpg 212Promo2.jpg 212Promo3.jpg 212Promo4.jpg 212Promo5.jpg Screencaps 212MolochDead.png 212WhiteTrees.png 212ShopKeeper.png 212Archives.png 212Ichabod.png 212Symbol.png 212Demons.png 212Demon.png 212Orion.png 212Wings.png 212Spell.png 212Cell.png 212Katrina.png 212Abbie.png 212Barn.png 212Orion1.png 212Orion2.png 212Halo.png 212Tavern.png 212Egg.png 212Orion3.png 212Tunnels.png 212Charm.png 212Katrina1.png 212JennyNick.png 212Jenny.png 212Inside.png 212Glowing.png 212Orion4.png 212Abbie1.png 212Axe.png 212Hit.png 212Halo1.png Angry Abraham.png 212ShopWorker.png 212Frank.png Soundtrack *"Love Just Ain't There" - Richard Walter Videos Sleepy Hollow 2x12 Preview Ichabod And Jenny Hear Strange Voices From The Barn Season 2 Ep. 12 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes